Sunshine & Gunpowder
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Two of his favorite things combined into one: his favorite girl. - densi drabble series
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I've wanted to do a drabble series like this for a while now, and I've finally started. The title is unoriginal, and I'm sure there are other fics out there with the same title, but it's cute and I thought it fit. So there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own NCIS: Los Angeles. **

* * *

_{Well, I don't want the whole world} _

* * *

_A bounty hunter? _

He laughed, shaking his head. The idea just seemed so _Kensi_, and he sort of wished he hadn't already known. It was better to hear it from her – and he loved her laugh.

"What?" she asked, looking a little irritated and just a tiny bit more curious.

"I already knew that." he let the words slip before he could stop himself.

Kensi narrowed her eyes. "How? I've never told anyone about that before."

Oh, he was in for it.

"I may have read your diary-,"

"_Memoir_." she interrupted.

"-_memoir_." he corrected.

Oh, she looked more than furious. He knew he was going to get an earful, now and later. But there was no way he was actually going to tell her _why _he read it.

That was just suicidal, or at least admitting his reasons out loud for reading her memoir were probably more dangerous than accidentally letting it slip that he _had _read her memoir.

So as they walked toward their destination – he was glad they were outside and not many people were around because she may or may not have caused a scene – he pondered over just _why _it would be suicidal. Why he was scared of telling her.

Well, it wasn't actually _that _hard to figure out.

He may or may not have been afraid of rejection, of messing up what they had. Whatever it was that they had. People – including them – just referred to it as their '_thing_.' He kind of wished it was something a little different, but he didn't want to completely lose her.

See, Marty Deeks may or may not have been in love with Kensi Blye, his beautiful partner who wrote a memoir instead of just a diary or journal. The woman who actually considered becoming a bounty hunter. The woman who used to dress up as one of the Teenage Ninja Turtles on Halloween instead of a princess like other little girls. The woman who blasted My Chemical Romance on her way to work because she somehow managed to kill a cactus. The woman who smelled like two of his favorite things: sunshine and gunpowder. The woman who had somehow managed to make him fall in love with her a little more each day.

His real reason for reading Kensi's memoir?

Maybe he just wanted to see if she felt the same way.

Because, for Marty Deeks, it was a lot more on the side of _may _than may not.

* * *

**End notes: It's been a while since I've seen this episode, so I hope I didn't completely mess up the dialogue between them. **

**I was going to post this Friday but FanFiction wouldn't comply. **


	2. Chapter 2

**notes: **So what about that cute Densi moment this week? I was smiling like a giddy schoolgirl.

**title: **Sweet Dreams

**summary: **She just wants to see him again before she goes to sleep.

**setting: **In canon.

**disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**next up: **What's in the box, Kens?

* * *

_"You good?" _

* * *

It's lonely when no one seems to want you around, is what Kensi thinks as she stares at the bottom of a bunk. A bunk in Afghanistan, thousands of miles away from where she wants to be right now. Thousands of miles away from the people who actually like having her there.

But she's here, a place deep in war, on a mission that she really doesn't know anything about. Where a certain someone doesn't like anyone else touching his food, or his computer. Where a certain, different, elusive someone informs her that he's not there when she asks why, and apparently, she isn't either. Where she practices throwing knives because she has absolutely nothing else to do.

She rolls her eyes and lets out a sigh.

All she wants is to see _him _again.

Just before she goes to sleep. If she can even manage to.

Kensi contemplates for a second, before rolling over onto her side and switching on the light. It's small and casts a golden glow, but it works. Then, she reaches for her phone. She types in the pass key and slides her finger across the lock.

The luminescent and artificial light strains her eyes for a few seconds, but then she's fine and tapping her photos.

The first one she sees is something she'd taken with Nell when they'd gone to watch monster trucks.

She scrolls through them, a small smile gracing her features as she watches the faces of her friends flash before her eyes.

And then she sees it.

It's a stupid photo – actually, maybe not so much – but he seemed pretty excited about it at the time and had practically forced her to look at it. Among many others. She almost laughs, remembering his insistent he was at showing her his vacation photos.

And his favorite.

The one that she's currently staring at – where he's riding a camel. His expression is sort of dumb-happy and it makes her feel happy too. It's nice, after hours of not feeling wanted and practically given the cold shoulder.

She's smiling and there's a warm feeling bubbling in her chest.

Deeks would never let her live it down if she told him, so she decides not to.

_Over there, you made me feel like I was wanted. And even though we were thousands of miles apart,_ _you kept me happy. _She rolls her eyes and thinks about how un-Kensi-like and cheesy it sounds.

She slides her finger over the screen one last time – to a picture of Sam, Callen, Deeks, and _herself. _They're all smiling and picture-her looks so happy with Deeks' arm slung around her. She can almost _feel _it, casual but intimate, ghosting over her shoulders.

And she smiles.

Kensi enlarges the photo – to where it's basically just her grinning partner and herself, with only a little bit of Callen's head and Sam's shoulder showing. Her gaze lingers on it for a few seconds, close to a minute, before she shuts her phone off and sets it down.

She turns the light off, and she's wrapped in darkness again. It's dense and deep, cold and unfeeling, but it's okay but she doesn't feel so lonely anymore.

Because, back in Los Angeles, she's got a partner who loves her – she's pretty sure he does, at least – and is waiting for her to come home. And hopefully he's missing her as much as she's missing him.

Her head hits the pillow and it's not long before she's asleep, dreaming of Deeks and camels and laughing with him in a market place somewhere happy. There's bright colored fabrics and Middle Eastern food, and he buys her another scarf.

And she smiles as she dreams.

.

.

(And somewhere, far away in the NCIS headquarters of LA, Marty Deeks is smiling at the same picture she is looking at. He even enlarges it for good measure, completely unaware that she is doing the same thing right then.)

* * *

_"Yeah, I'm good." _

* * *

**end notes: **I realize that some of the things mentioned in here didn't happen in the episode, but I didn't want it to be _too short__, _if you get what I mean.

**thanks: **My gratitude and appreciation to all those who have added this to their favorites, who have started following this story, and especially to those who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

**title: **Think Outside

**summary: **What's in the box, Kens?

**pairing: **Deeks&Kensi

**setting: **In canon

**notes: **It's not what you think. By the way, Hetty totally ships it.

**disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

.

.

* * *

When she walks back into their 'top secret base' – it's a stupid name, she knows, but she doesn't care – she's feeling more than a little down. Because Granger is just a ray of sunshine and so is everyone else in this place she kind of hates.

She was a bit cheered up by the Christmas turkey – until she learned that it wasn't really turkey.

That really just kind of finished her off because she hasn't eaten much since she first arrived.

And then she is handed a package from the States and her spirits lift because, _it could be from Deeks. _

She hasn't spoken to him since she'd left so abruptly, and so she's really looking forward to opening the package.

Which is why she immediately sits down and tears it open.

The thought of how he had acquired her location had been bothering her, that is, until she opens the package. She knows almost immediately it is not from Deeks.

Kensi stares at it and then snorts.

_Hetty re-gifted a fruit cake? _

Okay, so even though she's not too overjoyed about receiving re-gifted presents, the thought cracks her up. Even if she doesn't really like fruit cake.

She shakes her head in amusement and then opens the tin because – _hello_, _she is _hungry, _okay_?

There is not fruit cake inside.

She's a little disappointed, honestly.

But what _is _inside is a satellite phone. She stares at it, before sparing a furtive glance about the room and turning it on. There's a number preinstalled, so she just goes for that one and waits for the person on the other line to pick up.

She is slightly suspicious about this whole thing, honestly.

Until Hetty picks up.

Kensi misses her dead cactus, she misses her My Chemical Romance and techno, she misses _food, _but most of all she misses her friends and Los Angeles.

Hetty may be Hetty, but Kensi likes her _way _better than Granger, and they have a relationship that is just a little different than a normal boss-employee one. So she cannot deny, it is good to hear the older woman's voice.

_This is a private line. You can talk to me without worry. _

Is basically what she says, along with some other 'work-related' comments. Somebody is playing traitor and Kensi is supposed to figure it out, and she finally understands.

Maybe it's not _just _about this 'White Ghost' guy.

And before she hangs up, Hetty gives her one last thing.

There's another number preinstalled in her new phone.

She raises a brow and chooses it. And then, she waits.

Deeks picks up.

For the first time in weeks, she truly feels happy.

.

.

(Remembering his voice is nothing like hearing it firsthand. She suddenly feels like a giddy schoolgirl.)

* * *

**end notes: **You thought it was going to be another box, didn't you? I have so many drabbles planned for this, I just need to update more frequently.


	4. Chapter 4

**title: **Two's Company

**summary: **He's a lawyer, she's from Five-O, and they're stuck working together.

**pairing: **kensi & deeks

**setting: **slightly au

**notes: **Because, what if Kensi worked for Five-O and she never left Hawaii? And what if Deeks hadn't decided to become a cop? Oh, the possibilities.

**disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Kensi Bligh's eyes narrow as she stares at the sandy-haired blond from over the lid of her coffee cup. It's a skill that she prides herself on – judging people whilst drinking her coffee and still looking gorgeous. But back to the matter at hand.

This lawyer guy – Marty Deeks, he calls himself – that she is being forced to work with is weird. He's just not normal. At least, he's not lawyer normal. It kind of freaks her out a little, and it makes her just a teeny bit suspicious.

Lawyers are, at least from Kensi's perspective, everything that this Deeks guy is not. They're stuffy and slightly uptight, wrapped up in their paperwork and cases, they're clean-shaven. This guy though, is the farthest thing from boring and high-and-mighty. He seems more interested in the scenery than his briefcase (which, she kind of gets okay because Hawaii is really beautiful, she knows because she lives here), and his hair is like a dirty blond mop. She wasn't even going to get started on his scruff, okay.

Do they actually let him into court looking like that?

She snorts to herself but he hears it and turns to her, brow raised.

"What's so funny, Fern?"

Another thing, in the two days that they've known each other, he's given her this horrid nickname and pretty much refuses to call her anything else – let alone her _actual_ name. It pisses her off. Seriously.

So she decides to rock the boat a little, just to see what happens. "Do they actually let you waltz into the court room looking like that?"

Deeks leans back in his seat with a self-satisfied smirk. "If I wear a clean suit, then what does it matter what my hair looks like?" his lips pull into a smile. "Do you really think I waltz in there, Kensalina?"

Oh great. _Another _stupid nickname.

(Although she kind of likes this one but whatever. Not like she'll ever admit it _out loud._)

"I am amazed that you even have clients." she drums her fingers on the tabletop to the beat of some song she'd heard on the radio earlier that morning. It's totally Fall Out Boy, she decides absentmindedly.

Her 'partner' gives her this half-smirk, half-lopsided smile and crosses his arms behind his head, locking his fingers. "You'd be surprised how many people hire me."

She raises a brow. "_Really_."

"Really, Fern. Because it's not about how I look – although, yeah, it kind of is, because do you _see _me over here – but how good I am at my job. And let me just tell you, I am _awesome._" he gestures to himself, and she rolls her eyes before turning her gaze back toward the ocean.

(Maybe she doesn't mind this guy so much after all.)

.

.

.

.

It's day five of their partnership, and they've just finished wrapping up the case. Deeks has to leave in the morning for Los Angeles – another case, he tells her, this time with LA's branch of NCIS – and Kensi finds that she's disappointed to see him go.

"I think I'm gonna miss Hawaii." Deeks sighs, and Kensi fidgets with the strap of her bag.

Finally, she just decides to go for it.

"My team – you know, McGarret, Danny, Chin, and Kono – have this shrimp truck they like to go to after a case. We're uh, going for drinks later so I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

She is mentally screaming and berating herself, because _is that seriously the best she can do? _

So she is surprised when Deeks grins at her.

"Sure thing, Kens."

Oh look, another new one. Her stomach does not do a flip when he calls her that, _nope_.

"Okay."

.

.

.

("Hey, is it okay if I call you when I get back to the mainland?" "Mainland, really Deeks?" "Just shut up for a second and answer the question, Fern." "Whatever. I don't care." "That's totally a yes. You're practically begging me." "Do you want me to change my number?" "Okay, okay. So…" "Yes, Deeks. You have my permission to call me." "Knew it.")

* * *

**end notes: **Like I said, oh the possibilities. Haha.


End file.
